Hinata and the Orange American Boy
by innocent-laughter
Summary: Hinata is a typical sort of British school girl content with her life, that is, until she meets the new American boy at school who seems determined on turning her world inside out! A story about an unlikely romance
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 of my new story, it basically sets the scene. I have taken some liberties with Hinata's character, to make her more as I personally see her. The first few paragraphs are just trying to give an insight into her life, but don't really have much significance to the rest of the story.

I see Hinata being English when I think of her (possibly because I am) but Naruto definitely acts more as I would expect an American to, all hard working and stuff. Thus my story was born.

You will have to excuse my limited knowledge of America, I work mostly off TV shows

So on with the story, enjoy!

(PS. Mr Smith isnt based on anyone, I just needed someone to annoy Hinata)

* * *

Chapter 1- Setting the scene

I slumped down in my seat and let out a sigh. The table I sat at was empty, again, it was just me four empty seats surrounded by a sea of year 10s and 11s. Texting and giggling and gossiping. Mr Smith stood at the front announcing that he was once a highly paid business man. _Shut up, I don't care, if you were so successful why on earth did you become a teacher!_ I pulled my note book out of my bag and started looking over my notes from my last psychology lesson and found, unsurprisingly, that I couldn't remember anything. My psychology mock was next week.

God, I hated form.

I looked up when a small slip of squared paper was laid over my notes. Mr Smith didn't believe in using any paper but squared paper, being a maths teacher. He was currently standing next to me, staring down disapprovingly. I knew that if I stood up I would be taller than he was but he had a large presence, I don't mean he was fat, he just attracted attention.

"Put your notes away, Hinata, write your ideas down on here" This wasn't an unusual occurrence as Mr Smith, as I had just heard, had been a business man in the past, meaning that he liked targets and team building activities. This was probably one of them.

"What am I meant to be writing?" I asked sheepishly, picking up the piece of paper as I did so.

"We should get to know the other forms in our house, I want Ideas on what we could do, like an event or some such idea" I groaned inwardly, this was a waste of my time. The school was really hot on making up these events since the last ofstead and the government cuts, I hasten to add that they hardly ever succeeded in making the students more like a "family" and because they wanted the students to plan all the events nothing was ever done properly, if at all.

"But Sir" I started "I've got a mock coming up, it would be better for me to revise than try to think up an idea" Translation: I can't be bothered

"Don't be so _apathetic_" Apathetic. One of his favourite putdowns when we didn't do as he wished "It will look good on your CV. Employers like the idea of students having experience of vertical mentoring" Vertical mentoring meaning that for 20 minutes every day I had to sit in a room with students from other years than my own, none of them being the people I grew up with, they were in other forms. It was a load of rubbish, I'd grown up with the people in my own year and I wasn't confident enough to make new friends.

"They prefer you to do well in your exams, I think" I pointed out. I think I should also point out that this wasn't usual behaviour for me, unlike other sixth formers I had trouble holding a conversation with my teachers, however, Mr Smith irks me.

Mr Smith let out a sigh, tapped the paper and said "just write, Hinata" then walked off to talk to one of the year 13s about their UCAS form. I held the paper in my hand and thought for a moment before folding it away neatly into my back pocket, hopefully no-one would notice if I skipped this one out. When the little year 10 came round to collect the ideas I simply looked at him and he scampered off to the next table.

I could tell what he was thinking, _weirdo_. Technically, I looked perfectly normal. You know, the type of girl no-one looks at twice, I wore a lilac jacket over a black t-shirt and three quarter length jeans. My hair was thick and black, it came down to my waist and my fringe obscured my eyes. I had peculiar eyes, they were a sort of lavender colour, but with my fringe as long as it was they looked dark gray. No, my strangeness lay in my actions; my speech was slightly more formal, my every action more awkward and my friends… They certainly were different.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tenten bursting through the door and hastily walking over to our table, she had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Well, where have you been?" I said to her as she sat down next to me

"Computer rooms, I had to do my lit work" She sighed heavily and looked at me still smiling, but the smile held sadness.

"..." I knew what was wrong with her "You've got withdrawal symptoms again, haven't you?"

"No! Well, I wouldn't call it that... I guess..."

"How long's it been this time?"

"I saw him yesterday" I sighed, folded my arms and looked at my best friend with a worried look "I know, I know, but Neji doesn't have any lessons today so I won't see him at all"

"Heaven knows what you'll do when he starts Uni!" I said shaking my head, Tenten and Neji had been going out for a few months now and were notoriously soppy, they even outdid Temari and Shikamaru who had been together much longer. They were the only two of us that had boyfriends at the moment, excluding Sakura but her relationship is a whole other story.

Tenten just carried on smiling at me "What's Sir doing?"

"How to get the forms closer event, I think, some sort of rubbish" I said, she gave a soft laugh.

"No-one would ever guess you were so negative about some things Hinata! You're sweet other than this and your strange hatred of Sakura, and you hardly show that part of yourself to anyone"

At this I sighed and rested my head on my hand and looked at the students around us. "You shouldn't laugh. Why shouldn't I have some hates? I'm no more sweet by nature than anyone else, I just hide my bitterness better than most. People stereotype me but I never mind it because they stereotype me as being a better person than I actually am, it's just a pain when I fail and they're really disappointed" I turned my face back to Tenten "Besides, this coming from you, who holds no malice for anyone" The bell rang

"True! Which way are you going anyway?"

"RE, we're meant to be doing the just war theory today, doesn't that sound fun! What about you?"

"I've got a free, I'll walk with you for a bit then I've got to hand in that Lit work, it's due in today"

"Kay, will we see you at break? Neji's not in today, is he?"

"He's got a full day of frees, so yes I'll be there. Shikamaru doesn't come in till lunch either so Temari will be with us too, it'll be just like old times!"

I grinned "you'd think that you two having boyfriends would drag us apart, but what it's really done is give us more to tease you about and makes us stick our noses into your business more often"

We were all there at lunch, crowded around a small table in the main hall, I say all but Sakura didn't come in until later. Which personally I was glad about, over the past year I had developed an unreasonable hatred for Sakura, the smallest thing would make me fume silently. And then there was her boyfriend, Sasuke, who to be frank was just really creepy. He didn't love Sakura either, when they were together he more often than not ignored her and when he did pay attention it was half hearted.

Today she looked particularly annoying

"Morning Sakura!" Ino called out to her, waving at her. Ino disliked Sakura far more than I did but she was also a notorious gossip and not my favourite friend. She liked Sakura mainly as a topic for her gossip. Sakura skipped over, with Sasuke following close behind her rather more solemnly, and sat down at the end of the table.

"I'm so happy!" she declared to the table and paused, waiting for one of us to ask her why. No-one did. "I've just found out that my friend, Naruto..."

"The internet guy?" I chipped in

"yes"

Kiba looked up from the last minute homework he was trying to do over his lunch "The guy we think is really a 40 year old man who's pretending to be a 16 year old boy so he can stalk you?"

"Yes but he's not"

"How do you know that? He lives in America doesn't he, so you can't prove anything" Kiba grinned widely at Sakura

"Well yes, but..."

"Wait, no buts, I'm right aren't I?"

"No!..."

Sakura's now despairing reply was now cut off by Sasuke "we've met him before" We were all a bit shell-shocked by his sudden interruption which gave Sakura time to continue her point.

"Me, Sasuke and Naruto were childhood friends, when we were about 7, before he had to go and live in America. The internet is simply a way of keeping in touch with him"

But Kiba wasn't to be put off so easily, he started again saying "that's just what you want us to think, so you can cover up how foolish you've been in befriending him"

Sasuke's answer was simply to look at him and state "He's come back to England, and will be at this school"

"Oh" I sighed and slumped in my chair a bit, which Temari noticed

"What's the matter my dear?" she laughed "are you really that disappointed that Sakura's not being stalked by a creepy pervert?"

"A little, yeah" Everyone laughed a bit after that, winding up Sakura was a popular entertainment with us, but I was worried. We'd all met some of Sakura's other friends, the people she lived near and grew up with, and they weren't my cup of tea. Loud, brash people with nothing to say and very little wit, if this Naruto boy was going to be the same, I had a feeling I wouldn't like him.


	2. A day at the park

Chapter 2- A day at the park

The next day was a Saturday and I had arranged to meet Kiba at the park, I hadn't seen Akamaru in ages so I was really looking forward to it. So much so that I had arrived ten minutes earlier than I had expected, and Kiba had a bit of a reputation for being late.

_Oh well…_I sighed and looked around me, the park was a big green area in the middle of the village with a path up the side and a fenced of area at the back where the swings and stuff were, to keep the dogs out I guess, I always smiled at the thought of Akamaru running round on the roundabout or hanging off the climbing frames. It was relatively empty today, there was only a couple taking their dog for a run and an old man sitting on one of the Benches at the side of the park, I didn't know these people very well so decided to take a seat on one of the other benches and listen to my iPod for a bit until Kiba got there, after all it was a lovely day and I was in no way inclined to spend it indoors.

A few minutes later, if we go by songs I suppose I had listened to one and a half songs, I became aware of someone looking at me. There was a boy dressed head to toe in orange and black standing near my bench and looking straight at me. I hadn't heard or seen him coming (This may have been by iPods fault) and the unashamed way he met my gaze disturbed me. Then I saw his lip's move, talking to me! I took my head phones out and smiled politely

"S-sorry, umm, I couldn't hear you with my he-headphones in" Damn, there it was, the dreaded S-st-stutter, as my friends called it "C-can I help y-you?" I could feel my heart beating faster. _If he's a kidnapper I'm doomed._ I had an innate fear of the un-known, and anything that put me at the centre of attention. This guy looked strange, he didn't look like he was from anywhere near here and he definitely wasn't from the village or I would have recognised him.

My family were an old family who had lived in Konoha longer than anyone can remember. We weren't a rich family, you mustn't get us mixed up with a noble family or an "old money" sort of family. My mother came from a family of factory workers and my father from a long line of market stall traders and we were well known around the village, a fact that made me feel very secure, who could live in a place full of strangers?

"Hey, whatcha listening to?" there was a definite American accent in his voice, not a strong one but it was there. It seemed strange to me that he was here, Americans visit London not quiet little villages like Konoha.

"Err, n-n-nothing really, did y-you want s-s-something?"

"Not really, I'm new here so I thought I'd walk around and meet some people" He gave me a big grin and ran a hand through his hair. I accepted his excuse and felt infinitely reassured immediately. I'm not entirely sure why I felt like trusting him so much. Maybe it was the air of incompetence that made me think he couldn't possibly hurt me. "so, whatcha listening to?"

"Oh umm" I looked down at my iPod briefly, I was listening to piano music at this point, to calm my nerves. But he didn't look like the type who would appreciate classical pieces. But I couldn't think of anything to say "N-nothing really… It's just classical music" I lowered my head and felt distinctly useless.

"Ah" he replied "I don't really listen to that stuff" He was grinning at me but there was an edge of disappointment on his voice "Well, I guess I…."

"HINATA, Hinata!"

At that moment Kiba came barrelling across the park towards us, Akamaru trotting along beside him, shouting my name as he did so. It was a bit like watching a little kid.

"He's your boyfriend?" My head snapped back to the American boy who had also turned to look at Kiba

"No, he's not" I said, it was easier to speak to him when his eyes weren't on me "But he is the person I'm waiting for"

"So this is goodbye for now?"

"Yes. Goodbye." I said. He grinned at me briefly again before turning and walking away, out of the park towards the main road. I watched him go for a minute, blankly just staring, it was a strange feeling.

I was broken out of my trance by a large furry dog landing on my lap and covering my face with wet licks while I laughed and struggled under the weight "I love you too, Akamaru, it's nice to know you missed me!" I shifted Akamaru off of my lap onto the grass and started running my fingers through his fur while he closed his eyes and wagged his tail. When I looked up at Kiba I found that he'd stopped about a metre away and was looking up towards the main street. That's what I must have looked like, I thought. "Morning Kiba, you made it on time!"

"Who was that?" he asked abruptly, not taking his eyes off of the road

"The American boy? I don't really know, he just wanted to talk. I don't even know his name"

"Hmmm" He mused for a second looking thoughtful before bending down towards Akamaru and patting his head. "So" he smiled "do you want to go up towards the woods again today, Akamaru will get too hot in this sun"

"Yeah, that sounds nice" I looked back up to the main road.

I don't even know his name….


	3. The Second First Meeting

Chapter 3- the Second First Meeting

Mondays were never good days, and I thought that this one would be no exception. It was swelteringly hot. In Britain. Hot weather was something we waited for all summer and then when it arrived it was completely unexpected. We were sitting in the school courtyard sprawled across the benches and surrounding grass. I had taken a seat on one of the benches opposite Temari, with Kiba beside me on the ground, his head leaning against the bench. Tenten and Neji were also sitting on the grass with their hands intertwined. Shino and Ino took the remaining seats on the benches.

"Soooooo hooottttttttt" proclaimed Kiba to no-one in particular

"Oh, poor you, it's not like any of us are in the same situation" Neji replied smiling at him lazily

"I'm too hot to argue with you" Kiba complained "I'm too hot to do anything today"

I patted him lightly on the head before leaning my head back and closing my eyes "Well that won't stop us having to go to lessons" I sighed "Besides we've got the great arrival of the famed Naruto to look forward to"

"Oh yes!" Said Tenten shielding her face with her hand "That's right! I wonder what he looks like."

"American?" Temari offered up

We giggled a bit "How do you look American?" I asked

"I'm not really sure" She shrugged, "Stetson? Stetsons are cool" she grinned

"And stereotypical, stereotypes are nearly always wrong"

"Meh, we'll see. Sakura has a lesson next period, so she'll be coming in for that and I expect that she'll bring this new guy"

It was about ten minutes before they arrived… But you could hear them a mile away.

A resounding SMACK was heard, closely followed by a scream of "Naruto, you idiot!" from Sakura and some apologetic mumbles which we assumed were from Naruto.

This could be either very interesting or highly annoying, I thought, depending on what Naruto had done to annoy Sakura. Picking up new tips on aggravating Sakura intrigued me but only if it was clever, I hated crude humour and show offs as much as she did.

Then they came barrelling round the corner, Sakura dragging Naruto by the ear behind her, only stopping when she reached the centre of the group

I recognised him immediately. To be honest, I'm surprised I hadn't thought of the possibility until that moment.

"This" Sakura declared "is Naruto"

Kiba recognised him too. He shot up and looked me straight in the face, then at Naruto, then back at me. I knew what he was thinking. It was the orange American boy from the park, looking around at us with a huge grin on his face. Most likely, he was excited by the prospect of making new friends but he scanned over mine and Kiba's just the same as all the others. It seemed like he hadn't really noticed Kiba's sudden movement. He'd make a rubbish ninja.

"It's him! Hinata, it's him!" Kiba exclaimed quietly "the orange guy" I nodded at him, there was no mistaking the luminous orange outfit that I'd seen only days beforehand, and that smile.

Naruto heard this and looked at Kiba "do I know you?" He scratched the back of his head "I don't recognise you"

Kiba shook his head and pointed to me "no, it's her, you know her"

"Really?" he leaned in so his face was close to mine and squinted at me "I don't think so"

"t-the park" I whispered, shrinking back. The concept of a personal bubble seemed lost on him, which wasn't helping my stutter.

But the moment of realisation struck his face "ahh, the iPod girl!" he turned to Kiba "I guess we sort of know each other, she was in the park and I asked her for directions" Well, that's great, I certainly made a lasting impression on him. Not that it should matter to me, he wasn't my type.

He was a few inches taller than I was and had a shock of yellow blond hair which was sticking up all over the place, as if he'd just rolled out of bed. His eyes were bright blue and very softly shaped, making his face look quite amicable. It was the lines on his face that concerned me, long thin black lines running across his cheeks to his jawline. I guessed that they were tattoos, it was a reasonable explanation and I couldn't think of anything else they could possibly be. I don't like tattoos that much, at least not on people's faces, it looked too…too unnatural.

He then started talking quietly to Sakura, every now and again turning to look at one of our group. It seemed odd to me that such a seemingly loud person would be so quiet at first, it seemed like he was making sure he had names and faces straight before he started talking to us and introducing himself. This was a problem he didn't seem to have had when he first spoke to me in the park. However he soon opened up and was chatting animatedly to everyone, though I thought he avoided looking at me too much. That sort of made me more curious about him, I couldn't read him at all.

After a while Sakura said that she was going to get some water from the canteen and would anyone like to join her? No-one put themselves forward for a minute until Naruto piped up, saying that he'd gladly go and smiling widely. They wandered off and everyone returned to their conversations, except me, I watched them go. I didn't even realise I was doing it until Naruto turned to look back at us, saw me staring and winked. Winked! Why?

That confused me.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Temari reaching across to me. "Are you okay my dear, you look as if you've had a fright"


	4. I love her

Chapter 4- I love her

I thought about Naruto winking at me far too much, I knew that in all likelihood there was no meaning behind it. It just bugged me. I went over all the possible meanings in his head, it could have been that he fancied me but considering how he had reacted to me earlier it seemed unlikely. Besides I was plain and surrounded by people much prettier than myself. I supposed it meant "I see you looking at me" I had stared at him quite a bit over the course of the day, maybe he thought that I fancied him.

Whatever the case, it was driving me to distraction. I resolved myself to finding out the answer, even if it meant actually talking to him. My only option, since no-one else saw it.

My opportunity came after a literature lesson a day later, Naruto was in my class and since we both knew very few people in it we formed a sort of silent alliance almost immediately. I was too intimidated to actually talk to him and he spent almost the entire lesson arguing with the teacher. I waited until we were walking over to the canteen on the other side of the school to ask him

"N-Naruto, why d-d-did you w-wink at me yesterday?"

"When I was leaving with Sakura? Oh, it was because I've got it all worked out"

"All w-what worked out?"

"You and Kiba, you like him don't you?" Okay, wasn't expecting that "I thought it might be the case when I saw you at the park, you remember? I asked if he was your boyfriend and you said he was the one you were waiting for" it was a very intelligent interpretation, and if this was a book he might have been right, but I really had meant it literally. I was literally waiting for Kiba to come and meet me.

No wonder he'd chosen to study Lit

"But you said you didn't remember me! You said you'd forgotten until we told you, you didn't even register me" I blurted out, severely shocked "Besides, It's not even true!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I was pretending to not know you earlier, I couldn't forget eyes like yours, they're sort of… creepy" at this comment I blushed profusely and looked away

"Why?" I asked "Why pretend? Like you said, no-one forgets eyes like mine"

"Because I didn't want to ruin everything for you, I didn't think I'd ever meet you again in the first place. He was running and shouting your name, it seemed obvious to me the first time I saw you that he liked you and didn't like seeing you with me. It's easier for both of us if I give the impression that I hardly noticed who you were. We don't want Kiba and Sakura getting the wrong impression!"

"Sakura? What's she got to do with this?"

"I'm in love with her"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah"

"She's got a boyfriend"

"I know, but I liked her first, since we were kids and I was living here. I want her back, not that she was mine in the first place" he blushed "I just want her to recognise how much time and effort I put into loving her, I guess" I wanted to say that his statement was sweet but I couldn't find it within myself, there was something about what he was saying that made me uncomfortable. I was usually a fan of unrequited love stories, a person so in love that it doesn't matter what the other thinks of them. Maybe it was his attitude, an unrequited lover was usually meek and mild, accepting their situation. It is far more beautifully tragic that way.

Yes, that was what annoyed me, his attitude.

"You can't make her love you, to be honest I can't see how you can love her. After living in America for all that time you don't really know her"

At which point he stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and looked at me, a deadly serious gaze was trained strait towards my face "You don't understand Hinata, I love her, being apart from her all this time is irrelevant. If I truly love her she will eventually come to love me back" you had to admire his persistence

It brought to mind the phrase "distance makes the heart grow fonder" Most people took it to mean that when two people part they are forced to come to terms with how much one means to the other. I imagined it to mean something else here, being away from Sakura for so long had meant that Naruto had lost his ability to take an objective view of her, Sakura had become perfect in Naruto's eyes because he had had no evidence to the contrary. I supposed he would soon learn different.

Naruto started walking and resumed his joyful stance, it seemed that his cover had slipped only for that moment "It is painful when she slaps me though!" he rubbed his cheek. I didn't laugh. However he seemed used to playing the part of the clown so when he turned to see my sombre face he seemed a little put out "at least" he said convivially "you stopped stuttering"

I looked back at him, startled. He was right, from the time he shocked me I hadn't stuttered at him once. I don't normally stutter so it wasn't really that strange that I wouldn't notice, it was just that it usually took me weeks to stop stuttering when I was confronted with someone new. For all that I didn't like his loudness and was strangely uncomfortable about his affection for Sakura his presence dint bother me as much as normal people's.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the walk.

When we did get to the canteen there was only one seat open. The one next to Kiba. Typical. He smiled widely at me and patted the seat as an indication to sit there, when I turned to offer the seat to Naruto he was already going over to borrow a chair from another table so he could sit near Sakura. I had no choice but to take the empty seat, which, after hearing Naruto's deductions, I couldn't help but feeling slightly self-conscious about. Not because I thought Kiba liked me that way, we'd known each other far too long for that, I was acutely aware that Naruto had noticed who I was sitting with and was judging us.

"Hinata" Kiba said in a lowered tone "how did lit go? You keep looking over at Naruto with a strange expression, did he say something to you?"

I replied in a similar hushed tone, though I'm not sure it was necessary, no-one was listening "not really, lit was fine, we talked on the way back though. I didn't stutter"

"Really, why?" Kiba looked rather alarmed

"Something he said, it shocked me a bit and I just stopped" I glanced over at Naruto who was now arguing fiercely with Sasuke.

"What did he say?" I stopped to think for a minute. Did Kiba really need to know? It might make things awkward

"I'll tell you later, or tomorrow. You have a free first right?"


	5. A confession

Chapter 5- a confession

I was a little late in the next morning, the result of which was that the usual group of us that met up before classes started had already dispersed into their respective lessons. All except Kiba , of course, who was sat on the bench waiting for my arrival, it was strange that he was alone, usually there would be at least two other people with us for a free. In this case it was meant to be Shino and Temari, I supposed that they'd gone up to the village shop to get something to eat and Kiba had kindly offered to stay behind. It didn't matter, he'd want to talk about my vanishing stutter story anyway.

"Hi Kiba, where's everyone else?" I said, settling myself down on the bench opposite to him

"They went up to the shop" I nodded and he carried on "You said Naruto said something strange to you yesterday, you okay?"

"Oh yes, it was nothing upsetting! Don't worry, he just said some things that caught me of guard, that's all"

"Like what?"

"He says he's in love with Sakura" Kiba raised his eyebrows "That's what I thought when he said so! But it's definitely unrequited so, unless Naruto does something completely ridiculous, we won't have to worry about there being any major dramas there" It's strange the things you say without realising it.

"Nope" Kiba shook his head "not good enough, Naruto falling for Sakura is disturbing, granted. But that would not be enough to scare away your stutter Hinata. You aren't telling me something. He didn't say anything creepy did he?"

"Creepy's the wrong word for it, it wasn't creepy, it was just… just… well" I took a sharp intake of breath and decided it would be better to just get it off of my chest "He told me he thought I had a crush on you" Kiba just stared at my face as if waiting for me to carry on

"And what did you say to him?"

"I told him it wasn't true"

"Oh?"

"We've been friends for too long to think of each other that way"

"…yeah"

"It is a bit ridiculous isn't it!"

"…"

"Kiba?"

"What?"

"This is weird, I'm talking more than you! Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I just thought you'd like to know"

"Nah, I'm fine and you right to tell me. But… Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Yup, of course"

"What if, hypothetically, I did like you… romantically" my face froze. When people say hypothetically 9 times out of 10 they don't mean it in a hypothetical sense. Kiba liked me. Not in the way I liked him.

Kiba kept his gaze on me "What would you say, hypothetically?"

"I-I d-don't… I c-can't… Kiba" the words wouldn't come out of my mouth "n-no, no, I d-don't l-l-like you l-like that"

Kiba lowered his head "You stuttered, you'll be nervous around me always now. I know you Hinata"

I ducked down to try and get a better look at his face but he turned it away from me "Hinata, you don't stutter around Naruto anymore" it was a statement of fact. I guess it was true although I had only done so once. "Do you like him?"

I shook my head at Kiba, not speaking so he would be forced to look up. His face was red and contorted with the effort of trying to disguise any emotion towards me "N-no I don't" I smiled weakly "H-he c-called my eyes c-creepy"

Kiba smiled back just as weakly but straightened up and looked straight at me "Hinata, your eyes are mesmerising and Naruto is an idiot" he got up and picked up his backpack from the floor ready to leave but the strap got caught up around the chair leg. It gave me the change to say something.

"W-Where are you g-going?" I couldn't think of anything else to say

"I've got to go and sort out some stuff for PE"

"I-I'll see you later then?"

"yeah, sure"

He walked off, and I was alone.


End file.
